1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windshield device, and more particular, to a windshield device for a motorcycle, including a front cowl for covering a vehicle body on the front side, and a windscreen disposed at an upper part of the front cowl so as to be vertically movable, in which an air introducing port for guiding air coming from the front side is formed between a lower part of the windscreen and a front surface of the front cowl.
2. Background of the Invention
Such a windshield device for a motorcycle as above has already been known, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3808346. In such a windshield device, the air introducing port is also moved vertically as the windscreen is moved. In the device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3808346., when the windscreen is moved to the upper side, that part of an upper part of the front cowl which overlaps with a lower part of the windscreen in the front view would become smaller, making it difficult to efficiently guide rearwards the air introduced from the front side through the air introducing port.